


Three Liner Backer's, Two Martial Artist, One Wrestler, and a Fucking Navy SEAL

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cheating ex Kate, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Martial artist Stiles, Personal Trainer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek broke up with Kate because she cheated on him, now Kate won't give him his stuff unless he talks to her. At least that's what she said, Stiles has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Liner Backer's, Two Martial Artist, One Wrestler, and a Fucking Navy SEAL

Derek Hale is a personal trainer for three college liner backer's, Scott McCall, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. He also trains ex-navy seal Allison Argent, and two martial artists, Lydia Martin, and Stiles Stilinski, as well as a body builder named Jackson, and wrestler Isaac Lahey.

Now Derek isn't a talkative person, by any stretch of the word, but lately somethings been off about him, and Stiles, being the nosy shit that he is, asks about it first.

 

"We'restarting off with ten laps Stilinski." Derek growls, setting off at an unforgiving pace.

"Hey dude, slow up a bit, sheesh." Stiles grumbles, Derek keeps going. "Are you okay?" Stiles asks, between breaths while they jog.

"Don't call me dude." Derek grumbles, finally slowing to a reasonable pace for a warm up. Stiles looks at him waiting for an answer. "I broke up with my girlfriend Kate." Stiles scowls at the mention of her, he's never been sure if he hates her for being a bitch, or if he just likes Derek, and hates her on principle. "She cheated on me, and she won't let me get my stuff unless we talk. Now get your ass in gear Stilinski."

"Sir, yes Sir." Stiles rushes to do as asked, meanwhile he forms a plan. After training he sticks around knowing Boyd will be in to see Derek next.

"Boyd, my man." Stiles calls, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Hi Stiles." Boyd answers, pulling out his water bottle.

"So, you know how Derek's been weird lately?" Stiles starts, earning a grunt and a nod from Boyd. "Well he was seeing Kate right?"

"Yeah, they broke up. Once he moves on it'll be a good thing." Boyd says, shrugging as if that explains the mood.

"Yeah, but she won't let him get his stuff from her apartment." Stiles explains, arms flailing slightly. "We should do it."

"What?" Boyd asks.

"We should go, and get his stuff back." Stiles explains. "Not just us, obviously. I know you have Erica's number, and I have Scott's and he has Allison's. I'm pretty sure we can get a good group of people Derek trains."

"I'm in." Boyd grunts.

"Great." Stiles beams at him, pulling out a card.

"Here's my number, give it to Erica too, we can schedule everything that way." Boyd takes the card and turns back to his workout.

Two days later everyone Derek trains except Jackson, he had to work, piles into Boyd's van and head for Kate's apartment. Lydia takes over the planning from Stiles upon arrival, and sends saac and herself up first to avoid looking threatening without it being absolutely necessary.

"Who are you?" Kate can be heard from the stairwell and Stiles doesn't bother hiding his distaste. From the look on Erica's face he's not the only one who hates Kate.

"I'm Lydia, this is Isaac, we're here for Derek's things." Lydia says calmly.

"FUCK YOU! DEREK BETTER TALK TO ME OR HE CANT HAVE HIS DAMN STUFF!" Kate yells, slamming the door in their face. Stiles pokes Scott, and Erica.

"Time for the football players to try intimidation, I think. What do you think Boyd?" Stiles whispers, earning an eye rollroll from Boyd, and Scott.

"Let's go." Erica says, speed walking up the stairs to join Lydia.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Lydia offers jokingly stepping away from the door. Erica knocks hard, and insistent, and the door swings open. "What did I just-" Kate comes out angry, and quickly shuts up. "I'm sorry, but the answer is still no. Derek has to show up himself." The door slams shut.

"Everybody up." Stiles says, and starts up the stairs, only to be quickly surpassed by Allison climbing the fucking banister.

"Stiles, you should knock this time, this was your idea after all." Scott says, and he does.

"Jesus, can't you people-" Kate storms out, and takes in Allison crouched on the banister, and everyone surrounding the door. "Oh fuck it. Take what you're looking for." She storms back into the apartment, and Allison slips off the banister tailing her as she walks around.

"I'll start with the bedroom." Isaac says, going to gather Derek's stuff. Lydia walks around casually picking things up, and placing them in her box. Meanwhile Scott, and Erica are taking turns turning over pieces of furniture. As if their numbers weren't intimidating enough. It's almost comical watching Kate storm around glaring at them. 

"Take what you're looking for?" Stiles whispers. "Don't mind if I do."

"Boyd, what are you doing?" Lydia asks from the kitchen, Stiles peeks in to see Boyd eating a sandwhich, while rifiling through Kate's fridge.

"You guys got this, plus she has egg salad." Boyd answers, shrugging. Isaac returns from the bedroom a minute later.

"I think I got everything." Isaac says. Lydia nods. "We're good let's go." Lydia says, everyone grabs a box, boy grabs a second sandwhich to go, and they pile back into the car, and head over to Derek's house, cracking jokes about Allison climbing the banister like fucking spiderman.

"What are you all doing here." Derek asks, rather than saying hello.

"Wellllll," Stiles drawls. "We went to see Kate, and sorta, got your stuff." He tries to look innocent.

"What did you say to her?" Derek asks, more of a demand really than a question.

"Not much, we aren't message boys, we're delivery boys." Stiles says, hefting his box. Allison and Lydia shoot him a look. "And girls, obviously."

"That's nice of you." Derek offersoffers, almost a question. Everyone puts their box down.

"You should probably make sure it's all there." Stiles doesn't care that much, mostly he just wants Derek to check in his box.

"Everything looks to be good." Derek says pulling out his Henley's. Then he opens Stiles box.

"Wait, Stiles, what the fuck is this?" Seven sets of eyes turn to him.

"She said, and I quote 'Take what you're looking for.' I was looking for all the remotes batteries, every bit of toilet paper in the apartment, the lightbulb for her closet, the laces from all her running shoes, and all of her socks, oh and her deodorant." Derek does something completely unexpected and bursts into tears.

"Thanks, so much, you all are such good friends." Derek says, rubbing at his eyes. Erica looks about ready to bolt, and everyone else is shifting nervously.

"So, Chipoltle?" Allison asks.

"I'm in." Scott says, and Isaac immediately follows them out.

"I've gotta go see Jackson." Lydia waves them off.

"I'll go." Boyd says. "I have to drive anyways."

"I need a ride so I'm in." Erica grins at Boyd. Stiles wants to point out that the ride isn't the reason she's in, but he likes his face how it is.

"Derek?" Stiles asks. "I'll go if you go?"

...

On that particular Thursday afternoon the Chipoltle staff in Beacon Hills California was greeted by three liner backer's, one martial artist, one professional wrestler, and an ex-navy seal, and of course their personal trainer.

"Scott, Isaac, we're sitting over here." Allison says, flouncing into a seat at a table for three. Stiles has a feeling that's some weird forming relationship. Erica blushes when Boyd leads her over to a table for two, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

"So, big guy, looks like it's just you and me." Stiles says, Derek blushes.

"Yeah, almost like, a date?" Derek rubs at his neck nervously. Stiles freezes.

"Look Derek, I really like you. Really, really like you, and you just went through a messy break up, and I just-" Stiles babbles, trying not to panic.

"Stiles, calm down." Derek orders. "Breathe in two three, and out two three. There you go. Just like I taught you, good job." Stiles breathesbreathes for a minute.

"I don't wanna be a rebound is all." Stiles sighs.

"We'll take things slow, just let me buy you lunch." Derek offers, Stiles beams at him.

"Well I am a starving college kid, I can't pass up free food." Stiles orders cheap food anyways, he wouldn't wanna bankrupt Derek, after all, the guy needs to keep paying for their dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post. http://throwtime.tumblr.com/post/124975825468/throwtime-im-about-to-have-a-fun-afternoon


End file.
